Brady's Back
by Jadey Wadey
Summary: Brady's back. Will Brackayla happen? First ever Fanfic even though I aready posted something so please Read & Review


**[In the throne room, Boz and Boomer are looking for Mickayla because there is a letter for her from a secret admirer.] **

**[Boomer and Boz call Mickayla.] **

**Mickayla: Yes my kings.**

**Boomer: Mickayla a letter came for you in the mail.**

**Mickayla: Who's it from?**

**Boz: It was from a secret admirer. **

**Mickayla: How do you know that?**

**Boz: Because it says so, duh.**

**Mickayla: Oh and did my dad see the letter.**

**Boomer: Almost but you're lucky we took it before he did or else you and this boy would be toast.**

**Mickayla: You're right and thanks now, where's the letter.**

**Boz: Here's it here.**

**[Mickayla takes letter from Boz.]**

**Mickayla: Thanks and please don't tell my dad.**

**Boomer: Don't worry we won't tell Mason plus you need a boyfriend so you can get over Brady.**

**Mickayla: I am so over your brother, and his dark brown hair and… [Mickayla says dreamily just before being interrupted by Boomer]**

**Boomer: Uh huh.**

**Mickayla: Ok maybe I'm not yet fully over him but that smile and that kiss. [Mickayla shakes head as she is interrupted again by Boomer]**

**Boomer: Really Mickayla really.**

**Boz: Yah I mean he stole your heart and all but you've got to get over him.**

**Mickayla: Ok but if this is you guys playing a prank on me you guys are dead to me you got it.**

**Boz: Yah girl we got it, now go read it before your dad finds out.**

**Mickayla: Ok and bye.**

**[In her room Mickayla reads the letter] **

**Mickayla: Dear Mickayla I really miss you and I'll see you soon. Love your secret admirer King Brady P.S. Don't tell anyone and can't wait to see you.**

**[A few hours later in their room] **

**Boz: Hey bro why don't we ask Brady to come to Kinkow so I can finally meet him and maybe get Mickayla back with him I mean we all saw how she went off to dream land?**

**Boomer: Good idea king Boz and you've got a point and I think his the only one to get the right to date her.**

**Boz: What do you mean?**

**Boomer: Don't you know about the hunt.**

**Boz: What hunt?**

**Boomer: The hunt where the guy who asked the girl out has to survive a night in the jungle without being caught by the girls' father or he can't ever date the girl and his hair gets shaved off.**

**Boz: Oh I never knew that and wow he actually lasted the whole night. **

**Boomer: He never lasted the whole night it was actually a funny story.**

**Boz: Will you tell me?**

**Boomer: Sure, it all started when he wrote Mickayla a letter asking her on a date but she only saw me because he hid under her bed and I said it was me so the hunt began at night and he after like an hour later he confessed and joined the hunt just in time to accidentally choke on a boiled egg and the egg hitting Mason in the face and Mason falling and hitting his head on a rock and going to sleep.**

**Boz: That is a funny story.**

**Boomer: Told you.**

**Boz: So you'll call Aunt Nancy and tell her?**

**Boomer: Yah ok.**

**[In the room video chatting to Aunt Nancy]**

**Boomer: Hay Aunt Nancy.**

**Aunt Nancy: Hi Boomer it's so good to see you and um where's Boz? **

**Boomer: Somewhere with Mason anyway could I speak to Brady. **

**Aunt Nancy: Sorry Boomer he's not yet home but he should be in a few minutes. **

**Boomer: It's alright could you please ask h… **

**[Loud knocking noise coming from front door] **

**Aunt Nancy: Hold on Boomer someone's at the door. **

**[Nancy gets the door and see's Brady and leads him to the laptop] **

**Boomer: Hey bro how you doing**

**Brady: I'm great how you and Boz doing.**

**Boomer: We're good we just found out that we are the kings of legend.**

**Brady: Good for you guys. **

**[Brady says very nervously] **

**Boomer: Are you sure you're good because you don't look very excited about the information and you look worried about something **

**Brady: It's nothing I'm just worried about Mickayla not that I should be but is she ok. **

**Boomer: Yah she's ok just misses you a bit.**

**Brady: Good and tell her that I miss her to.**

**Boomer: Will do bro.**

**Brady: Aunt Nancy said you wanted to ask me something.**

**Boomer: Oh yah ah can you come to Kinkow for a while? Boz really wants to meet you and as you might already know Mickayla wants to see you.**

**Brady: Sorry I can't I've got plans that I can't undo, but can you please send one of the guards on a balloon I want to send something to Mickayla to surprise her and its too big to send through the mail. **

**Boomer: Ok and you've got competition a secret admirer and the guard should be there soon.**

**Brady: Wait a second, secret admirer what did he say.**

**Boomer: I don't know but it sure made her very happy.**

**Brady: Well tell her that there's still a prince in the race.**

**Boomer: Will do bro. **

**Brady: Cool and please send me a machete?**

**Boomer: Why you could hurt yourself.**

**Brady: I can't hurt myself because I know how to use a machete and because I really want one. **

**Boomer: Ok but if aunt Nancy blames me you're explaining. **

**Brady: Thanks and ok I'll tell her that I wanted it.**

**Boomer: Think about coming it could be fun. **

**Brady: Ok and got to go aunt Nancy's calling me so I need to go.**

**Boomer: Ok and bye.**

**[Two days later Brady's on the balloon on his way to Kinkow.] **

**Brady: Hay Mahuma can you please give this letter to Mickayla and tell all the guards not to be at the castle at 13h00 to 13h30 and don't tell anybody or else. **

**[Mahuma node's and goes to give the letter to Mickayla while Brady in disguise which is shades and a hat goes to the beach and waits for 13h00.] **

**[Mickayla in her room gets the letter Brady wrote and reads it.] **

**Mickayla: Another letter from my secret admirer. Meet me at the royal vault at 13h00 love Brady. P.S. Don't tell anyone. His actually here I can't believe it he really meant it but why all the secrecy I guess I'll just have to ask him myself. **

**[It's 12:55 and Mickayla's at the vault waiting when she sees Brady in disguise and thinks his a thief because she doesn't recognize him and she sees a machete, so she takes one of the machetes on the wall because she left hers in her room and charges, luckily he has his machete and knew how to fight with a one. He pins her to the wall and having the only machete he safely but carefully takes off of his hat and kisses her but still having his shades on.] **

**Mickayla: Brady you kissed me and you actually came.**

**Brady: Yes and yes but how did you know it was me?**

**Mickayla: Because I've kissed you before now take off the shades so I can kiss you properly.**

**Brady: Ok but let's make sure no one is here.**

**Mickayla: Just shut up and kiss me.**

**Brady: Ok but some…**

**[Mickayla takes his shades off and kisses him.]**

**Brady: Wow… Mickayla you kissed me.**

**Mickayla: Of course I kissed you because you took so long.**

**Brady: Ok but I wanted to make sure no one was watching. **

**Mickayla: Brady what's with all the secrecy? **

**Brady: I don't want everybody all over me because I finally returned I just want it to be me and you. **

**Mickayla: Ok but they're gonna find out some time. **

**Brady: I know that's why we must keep them guessing for at least a week then we'll tell them. **

**Mickayla: Ok but where are you going to hide. **

**Brady: I don't know can I hide in your room? **

**Mickayla: Ok but you have to use soap.**

**Brady: Ok but in my defense I do use soap I even brought my own deodorant. **

**[Brady carries Mickayla to her room and Mason enters to see them but they don't see him. In the room Brady waits for Mickayla to come back when he hears Masons voice coming closer…] **

**Mason: Mickayla, baby girl are you still in there? I saw you being carried off by a boy and wanted to talk so can I come in. **

**[Mickayla comes just in time so she can stop Mason from seeing Brady]**

**Mickayla: Daddy what are you doing here did you go inside my room. [Mickayla says startled.]**

**Mason: I just came to check on you because I saw you being carried off by a boy and thought you came here.**

**Mickayla: You saw that, what else did you see? **

**Mason: Nothing else but was there something you didn't want me to see.**

**Mickayla: No nothing else. [Mickayla says relieved but panicked.]**

**Mason: Are you hiding something Mickayla?**

**Mickayla: What no would I hide something from you daddy. [Mickayla says in her not so good lying and convincing voice.]**

**Mason: Ok baby girl so can I come in? **

**Mickayla: No, I mean you must be very busy with the kings and I'm very busy so bye. **

**Mason: Ok baby girl but something's going on, I can feel it but anyway bye.**

**[Mickayla enters her room when she sees Mason is out of sight and finds Brady at the door.] **

**Brady: Whew that was a close one. **

**Mickayla: I know we have to be very careful because my dad thinks something is going on.**

**Brady: I heard and thanks I owe you one.**

**Mickayla: It's ok and bye got to check on the kings their always in trouble.**

**Brady: Ok I'll just chill in your room until you get back.**

**[When Mickayla comes back]**

**Brady: Hay Mickayla remember when I said I owe you one. **

**Mickayla: Yah.**

**Brady: Well I think I know how to make it up to you.**

**Mickayla: How? **

**Brady: A late night date on the beach with a private swim in the sea. **

**Mickayla: Ok, but what time at night?**

**Brady: At midnight. **

**Mickayla: Why so late?**

**Brady: Because everyone else is sleeping including your dad.**

**Mickayla: Ok. **

**Brady: Cool. **

**[Midnight comes and they go on their secret first date and enjoy themselves] **

**[Four days later. In the throne room] **

**Boomer: Mickayla.**

**Mickayla: Yes my kings.**

**Boomer: Mickayla have you received another letter from your secret admirer? **

**Mickayla: No king Boomer why.**

**Boomer: So are you guys like together now.**

**[Mickayla thinks about her answer then says…] **

**Mickayla: Yes my kings we are dating.**

**Boz: So can we meet him?**

**Mickayla: No. [Mickayla says abruptly] I mean you can't because my dad might see us.**

**Boomer: Don't worry about that we'll give him a long errand or something just meet us in our room.**

**Mickayla: I guess I can't get out of this so ok but at what time.**

**Boz: At noon tomorrow.**

**Mickayla: Ok at noon.**

**[In her room Mickayla speaks to Brady before their date.]**

**Mickayla: We need to think of an idea to let the kings see my secret admirer because they want to meet him tomorrow at noon.**

**Brady: Ok but what. [Brady says as Mickayla thinks hard]**

**Mickayla: I've got it and it might give us a little more freedom.**

**Brady: Cool so what is it?**

**Mickayla: I'll tell you on our date let's just get ready.**

**Brady: Ok. **

**[In the king's room at noon]**

**Boz: Who is it? [Boz says after hearing a knocking noise]**

**Mickayla: It's me.**

**Boz: Me who?**

**Mickayla: It's Mickayla.**

**Boz: Come in.**

**[Mickayla enters alone.]**

**Boomer: Where's your secret admirer?**

**Boz: If there even is an admirer?**

**Mickayla: He's coming no actually he's right here. **

**[Mickayla says as Brady in disguise which is his hair held back by gel and his shades wearing black knee long shorts and a white T-shirt and a blue shirt around his waist comes in.]**

**Brady: My kings. [Brady speaks in a slightly deep voice.]**

**Boz: What's your name? [Boz says as he turns his head towards Brady.]**

**Brady: Oh my name is… um Brad.**

**Boz: So Brad when and where did you guys meet?**

**Brady: We met six days ago and we met at the castle. **

**Boomer: What were you doing at the castle?**

**Brady: I was looking for Mickayla. **

**Boomer: Ok so how did you ask her out?**

**Brady: I just asked her out.**

**Boz: So Mickayla how come we haven't seen you guys together?**

**Mickayla: Because we're hiding from my dad.**

**Boz: Oh yah I forgot about big scary Mason.**

**Boomer: Any way how come we haven't seen Brad before now?**

**Brady: Because I don't really socialize.**

**Boomer: Are you sure?**

**Brady: Very sure my kings.**

**Boz: So Mickayla when are you gonna tell Mason?**

**Mickayla: I don't know. **

**Boomer: You better tell him soon cause if one of us tell him by accident you're in big trouble.**

**Mickayla: If you tell him I will come and do damage. **

**Boz: Ok, ok we won't tell him you don't have to be so aggressive.**

**[Boomer says excuse us for a moment right after he whispered to Boz king conference.]**

**Brady: Cool.**

**[Boomer and Boz whisper…]**

**Boomer: I like him what do you think?**

**Boz: I like him too plus he does have Mickayla smiling and that's good.**

**Boomer: You're right king Boz plus Mason might like him I mean he can make Mickayla laugh.**

**Boz: Good point.**

**Boomer: I know right. **

**[During the king conference Brady comes from behind and wraps his arms around Mickayla and whispers something in her ear…]**

**Brady: When can we leave Mason's due to come back any minuet?**

**[Mickayla whispers back.]**

**Mickayla: I know but there's nothing we can do but wait.**

**Brady: Ok.**

**[Brady turns Mickayla and kisses her just as the kings turn their heads and as Mason enters.]**

**[Mason pulls Brady and Mickayla apart as just before he takes out his machete.]**

**Mason: Who is this Mickayla?**

**Mickayla: It's Brad.**

**Mason: So why is he kissing you.**

**Mickayla: He's kissing me because he's my boyfriend dad.**

**Mason: Your boyfriend how come I don't know about you two?**

**Mickayla: You don't know because I knew you would react like this.**

**Mason: And you mister when did you intend to tell me.**

**Brady: When we were ready to tell you so now that you know I'll spell it out for you I am dating your daughter whether you like it or not ok.**

**Mason: I get it but let me spell something out for you to stay away from my daughter do you get it.**

**Brady: I get it but Mason can I call you that?**

**Mason: No.**

**Brady: Ok sir you see I said that I am dating your daughter whether you like it or not and I will wait for the day when you approve.**

**Mason: I don't think you heard me, stay away from my daughter or else.**

**[Mason points his machete at Brady.]**

**Brady: So what I also got a machete right here and just to let you know I disarmed Mickayla.**

**[Brady shows everyone his machete.]**

**[Boomer whispers to Boz…]**

**Boomer: I did not know that and I didn't see that dude's machete.**

**Boz: Me to.**

**Mickayla: Daddy, stop it or else I'll tell everyone how I beat you at single combat.**

**Mason: Ok baby girl but only because you asked so nicely and you Brad I'm watching you got it.**

**Brady: I got it loud and clear.**

**Mason: Good.**

**[After guard duty, in her room]**

**Brady: Mickayla lets relive our first secret date on our last secret date. **

**Mickayla: Why. **

**Brady: Because it was a special date. **

**Mickayla: Ok. **

**[That date]**

**Mickayla: How are we going to tell them especially my dad? **

**Brady: Don't worry I've got a plan, now let's just enjoy our date ok.**

**Mickayla: Ok.**

**[Brady leans over and kisses Mickayla.] **

**PART3**

**[The next day the plan goes into play] **

**Mickayla: My kings my dad wants to speak with us in your room in 1hour it sounded urgent.**

**Boomer & Boz: Ok Mickayla tell Mason we'll be there. **

**Mickayla: Yes my kings.**

**[10min earlier] **

**Mickayla: Dad the kings said they wanted to have a meeting with us in their room in 1hour it sounded urgent.**

**Mason: Ok baby girl. **

**[Five minutes before the meeting Brady sneaks into the room and hides on the balcony.]**

**[1hour later in the kings' room]**

**Mason: My kings Mickayla said you wanted to have a meeting with me and her she said it sounded important.**

**Boomer: Mason we didn't say that .Mickayla told us that you wanted to have a meeting with us and that it sounded important. **

**Mason: No I di… [Mason interrupted by Brady]**

**Brady: Dear Mickayla I miss you and I'll see you soon love your secret admirer King Brady. And here I am. [Brady says as he turns around.]**

**[After all the greeting Boomer says …] **

**Boomer: How did you get here? **

**Brady: I came with Mahuma.**

**Boomer: How come he didn't tell us?**

**Brady: He didn't tell you guys because I told him not to or else I would fire him.**

**Boomer: So you've been here a week.**

**Brady: Yep a week exact.**

**Boz: So what have you been doing for the past week?**

**[Brady turning his head to Boz says...] **

**Brady: You must be Boz my long lost bro nice to finally meet you as myself. **

**Boz: Nice to meet you to as yourself. **

**Brady: Back to your question and the answer is that I've been dating the most beautiful girl in the wor... [Mickayla interrupts Brady] **

**Mickayla: Sorry I'm late I lost track of time. [Mickayla says as she makes her way towards Brady].**

**Brady: It's alright but I missed you. **

**Mickayla: I missed you to. **

**[Mickayla says when she reaches him and then she gives him a kiss and they continue kissing until they pull them apart] **

**Mickayla: Sorry I got a bit carried away.**

**Brady: It's my fault I should be saying sorry.**

**Boz: How long has this been going on for?**

**Mickayla: About a week. **

**Boomer: And you guys didn't tell us why? **

**Brady: Because we didn't, I mean I didn't want to tell you guys so I could have one week alone with her. **

**Boomer: I understand. **

**Mason: But I don't. **

**[Mason says just before he explodes with anger] **

**Mason: How could you Mickayla, after you said you weren't hiding anything? **

**[Mason unsheathes his machete then Mickayla and Brady pull out their machetes then Boomer& Boz jump on their beds.]**

**Mason: How could you [Mason said while swinging his machete] **

**Mickayla: Daddy I'm sorry, so what if I'm dating King Brady just stop swinging your machete or you'll hurt someone.**

**Brady: Mickayla move out the way or you'll get hurt just get the kings out of here I'll handle Mason. **

**Mickayla: No you can't.**

**Brady: Remember I already beat you and you beat him so I can take him, you and the kings get out of here. **

**Mickayla: Brady don't do it you can't take him yah you beat me but you can't beat him.**

**Brady: Trust me just get out of here I can't risk you or my brothers getting hurt. **

**Mickayla: Brady, be reasonable please?**

**Brady: I am I don't want them getting hurt because of me so go and I'll call if I need help.**

**Mickayla: But…**

**Brady: No buts not now.**

**[He kisses her then the kings and Mickayla get out of the room.]**

**Brady: Ok Mason no one needs to get hurt.**

**Mason: Only one person is getting hurt and that's you.**

**Brady: Come on Mason please just cool down Mickayla wanted to tell you I just didn't want her to I wanted some time alone with her.**

**Mason: You're still gonna pay for lying to me.**

**[They start fighting but by some luck Brady disarms Mason and runs out of the room.]**

**Brady: Don't open the door just let him cool down **

**[Boomer and Boz call Mickayla as they walk towards the throne.]**

**Boomer: Mickayla.**

**Boz: Mickayla.**

**[In the throne room Brady and Mickayla share a kiss as Boomer and Boz enter.]**

**Boomer: Whoa, whoa, whoa stop it.**

**Brady: Why, what's wrong.**

**Mickayla: Yah what's wrong.**

**Boz: Nothing it's just that were not used to you know you guys dating and kissing is gross. **

**Mickayla: Oh.**

**Brady: Well you'll have to get used to it cause were together.**

**[Then Brady kisses Mickayla passionately.]**

**THE END**


End file.
